Finding A Better Life
by Erin Cooper
Summary: Blaze has lived with he dad ever since her mom left. One night her dad got drunk ,as usual, and beat her. This time, Blaze ran away to the town Bathory. But what happens when she falls in love with a certain goth and her angry dad comes looking for her?
1. Running From The Pain

I ran out of the door and into the street as my drunk dad came after me with a knife. If he caught me I would bee in pain for months. I raced through the streets heading out of town with my father running after me. As I got closer to the woods, I heard dad getting closer. When I made it to the tree line I felt a sharp pain in my leg and fell to the ground. Before I could get up, my dad was kicking and punching me.

After twenty painful minutes my dad walked away laughing. I took the knife out of my leg and quickely wraped the wound in a strip of cloth to stop the bleeding. To weak to do so muck as walk, I crawled away into the woods to get away. If I went back home I would get worse that the beating I just took. As time went by, I started trying to stand up and walk. After a while I was able to walk while holding on to low-hanging branches.

I had no plan as to where I was going but I knew that it would be much better than where I was. Besides, he wouldn't care if I left, no one would care.


	2. Findings In The Woods

I walked into the woods to escape everything for a few minutes to think. Ever since after the battle with the vampire, slayers, and everyone in town, nothing has been quite normal. Snow became a vampire and October is now going out with McMillion. Sprat won't stop talking about how Vlad saved everyone and is a "hero". Sure, he did save me from Eddie Poe who happens to be a vampire, but I just wish he was never born. If it weren't for him, none of this would have happened and everything would be normal.

Walking deeper into the woods, I thought about what would have happened if Vlad wasn't born. Would the battle have ever happened? Would Snow be normal? Would October be with me instead of McMillion? I have no idea, but I do know that it would have been better than this. What makes it worse is that after the battle, he made everyone think it was an earthquake that killed all of those people instead of telling them the truth.

Oh well, what's done is done. I guess I should make the best of it. Sitting on a tree stump, I thought about how to make this all work. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I got up and went to see what it was. Under a group of ferns, I found an unconscious girl. She had black hair with dark purple streaks and was wearing a black corset and baggy Tripp pants with purple stitching, which were torn and bloody.

Without a second thought, I took out my cell phone and called Andrew.

"Hey Kristoff, what's up?" he asked when he answerd his cell.

"I need you to drive down into the woods. Hurry it's an emergency," I said while trying to pick the girl up.

"Ok I'll be there in a sec. Hey, where in the woods are you?"

"At the old trail where we all used to hang out before we made thee Crypt," I said while setting the girl on the stump I was just sitting on.

"I'll be there in a sec." Andrew said before hanging up.

I got a better look at the girl when I set her down. She was pale and thin with lots of big bruises all over her. At the bottom of her left led was tied a strip of cloth that was stained red. She was beautiful even with all the bruises on her. I moved a strand of her hair away from her pale face. Just then, Andrew's car came through the break in the trees.

I picked the girl up and rushed over to the backseat. When I laid her on the seat, Andrew saw her and looked at me questionly.

"Who is that?" he asked when I closed the door.

"I don't know. I just found her like this and called you," I said, looking at her.

"So we're going to bring her to the hospital or somewhere else?" he asked as we drove out of the woods.

"Going to the hospital would take too long."

"Isn't Vlad's aunt a nurse?"

"Ya, lets take her there. I'm sure she could do something to help her," I said as we got on the road.


	3. AN

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long and also took down a few of my other stories, there have been many things going on which took up my time. Now that things are settling down again, and hopefully won't come back for a long while, I will continue with all of my stories.

**Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed. If you haven't reviewed, please don't be shy, I like hearing your comments. Again I am sorry for not updating.**


End file.
